The Imperial Kingdom Revolution
by Hikasya
Summary: Tianyi dan Miku berusaha mencari bantuan untuk menolong mereka merebut sesuatu yang penting dari tangan pemimpin Dark Kingdom. Karena ulah pemimpin Dark Kingdom itu membuat Sky Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh Tianyi menjadi hancur. Juga Tianyi ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pemimpin Dark Kingdom itu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Menjadi pengembara

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **The Imperial Kingdom Revolution**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Kamis, 18 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Menjadi Pengembara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang baru saja dihancurkan. Sisa-sisa kepulan asap hitam masih tampak di beberapa sudut reruntuhan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu itu. Angin terus bertiup kencang menambah kesan suram areal istana kerajaan yang bernama Sky Mountain Palace itu. Istana kerajaan yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh monster naga berkepala tiga yang bernama Dark King.

Akibat penyerangan besar-besaran yang dilancarkan Dark King ke Sky Kingdom itu. Membuat banyak prajurit Sky Kingdom mati terbunuh oleh pasukan tempur Dark King. Pemimpin Sky Kingdom yaitu seorang Ratu yang berumur 16 tahun. Ratu itu sangat kewalahan melawannya. Padahal Ratu Sky Kingdom itu dibantu juga dengan Raja dan Ratu yang memimpin tujuh kerajaan di bawah kepemimpinan Sky Kingdom tersebut. Tapi, Dark King itu sangat tangguh. Biarpun sudah banyak ksatria yang bertarung melawannya. Dia tetap tidak bisa dikalahkan. Hingga pada akhirnya bantuan dari Wind Kingdom datang untuk membantu memusnahkan Dark King itu. Dark King berhasil dikalahkan juga sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kini seorang gadis berjubah hitam bertudung sedang menyaksikan pemandangan istananya yang telah hancur. Sky Mountain Palace itu sudah musnah dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sky Kingdom telah hancur. Pemerintahan kaisar di negeri Imperial itu sudah berganti kepemimpinan di Dark Kingdom. Revolusi besar-besaran yang dilancarkan oleh pihak Dark Kingdom telah menghancurkan kepemimpinan Kaisar Sky Kingdom yang menguasai tujuh kerajaan besar yaitu Wind Kingdom, Water Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Lightning Kingdom, Earth Kingdom, Fire Kingdom dan Dark Kingdom. Sekarang Sky Kingdom tidak ada lagi. Dark Kingdom yang menguasai negeri Imperial sekarang.

Angin terus bertiup menerpa tempat di mana reruntuhan istana itu berada. Gadis berjubah hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya ke langit. Untuk mencari jawaban di sana. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Gadis berambut hitam panjang. Bagian atas rambutnya diikat simpul dan diberi pita bunga biru di puncak kepalanya. Sebagian bawah rambutnya yang lain diikat dua menghadap ke bawah. Dia bermata biru. Namanya Luo Tianyi. Seorang dewi dan Ratu pemimpin Sky Kingdom itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, petinggi langit?" gumam Tianyi tetap menatap ke arah langit."Sky Kingdom sudah hancur. Dark Kingdom telah mengambil alih semua kepemimpinanku. Aku sudah kalah. Walaupun Dark King itu sudah dimusnahkan. Tapi, hal itu tidak dapat mengembalikan Sky Kingdom lagi. Karena benda penting simbol Imperial sudah dibawa oleh salah satu pasukan tempur Dark King. Benda penting yang merupakan tanda kepemimpinan. Jika benda itu lepas dari tanganku maka benda itu telah menjadi sah bagi pemegang barunya bahwa dialah pemimpin baru bagi Imperial. Maka pemimpin Dark Kingdom sekarang yang bisa menguasai Imperial."

Tianyi terus bergumam sendiri di tengah angin berdesir. Menerbangkan apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya dan membuat semua jenis tanaman menari-nari. Semuanya ikut mendengarkan curahan hati Tianyi itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri Tianyi. Tianyi menyadarinya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang menghampirinya itu.

"Tianyi-sama, ternyata anda di sini. Aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana," kata orang itu seraya memberi hormat kepada Tianyi.

"Miku-san," sahut Tianyi berwajah serius kepada gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca diikat twintail dan berpakaian zirah besi itu."Ada apa? Kenapa kamu mencariku?"

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku. Ia adalah pengawal Tianyi dan satu-satunya anggota Sky Kingdom yang selamat.

Miku berwajah datar. Sesaat rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

"Apakah anda jadi pergi ke Dark Kingdom itu?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Tianyi erat.

Tianyi melirik ke arah lain.

"Ya, aku jadi akan pergi ke sana untuk mengambil benda penting Sky Kingdom itu. Aku ingin merebut kembali Imperial dan menghidupkan kembali Sky Kingdom."

Miku memegang erat sarung pedang berwarna putih yang terletak di ikat pinggang besi sebelah kanan.

"Aku ingin ikut menemani anda, Tianyi-sama. Aku akan selalu melindungimu di setiap bahaya yang akan menimpamu. Sebab aku sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk selalu mengabdi kepada Sky Kingdom sebagai pengawal setiamu. Apakah anda mengizinkan aku ikut dengan anda?"

Tianyi melirik Miku lagi. Ia berpikir sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, Tianyi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu ikut denganku, Miku-san."

Miku tampak senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum juga.

"Terima kasih, Tianyi-sama."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Tianyi mengangguk cepat. Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Kita pergi sekarang juga," ucap Tianyi memakai tudung jubah untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Miku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tianyi-sama."

Tianyi berjalan duluan. Lalu diikuti oleh Miku dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Sky Kingdom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tianyi dan Miku terus berjalan menyusuri wilayah Sky Kingdom yang terdiri dari daratan yang melayang-layang di langit. Kini Tianyi dan Miku berdiri di atas puncak bukit. Mereka memandangi pemandangan wilayah negeri Imperial yang berada di bawah sana. Sungguh indah pemandangan Imperial yang terbagi menjadi tujuh wilayah kerajaan besar. Namun, Imperial sekarang dikuasai oleh pemimpin Dark Kingdom.

Untuk itulah, Tianyi dan Miku menuju wilayah Dark Kingdom itu. Mereka harus merebut Oria Feather yang merupakan simbol kepemimpinan Imperial itu dari tangan pemimpin Dark Kingdom.

Miku melirik Tianyi. Tianyi yang masih terdiam sambil memandang ke bawah sana. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tianyi-sama, apakah kita turun ke bumi sekarang?" tanya Miku.

Tianyi mengangguk.

"Ya, kita turun sekarang, Miku-san. Panggilkan Green Dragon sekarang!"

Miku mengangguk tegas. Secara langsung ia bersiul.

SUUUIIIT!

Dari arah bawah sana, di antara kapas-kapas putih yang beterbangan di langit. Muncul seekor naga besar berwarna hijau dan mempunyai sayap yang sangat lebar. Naga hijau itu adalah naga peliharaannya Miku.

Naga hijau itu terbang mendekati Tianyi dan Miku.

DRAK!

Sang naga mendarat di tanah. Ia melirik ke arah Miku.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku, Miku?" tanya sang naga.

"Green Dragon, tolong antarkan kami turun ke bumi. Tepatnya di wilayah Imperial," jawab Miku.

Naga itu juga memperhatikan Tianyi.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku bisa mengantarkan kalian hanya sampai perbatasan antara Imperial dan Archadian Empire. Karena aku mendengar ada sayembara yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh pemimpin Dark King bahwa jika ada Ratu yang berasal dari Sky Kingdom maka Ratu itu tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah Imperial dan akan diberi hadiah seratus juta emas bagi orang yang bisa membunuh Ratu tersebut. Karena itu aku harap kalian berhati-hati ketika memasuki wilayah Imperial. Itu yang bisa aku ingatkan."

Miku dan Tianyi terperanjat mendengarnya. Ternyata pemimpin Dark Kingdom memang sudah menguasai Imperial.

"Itu sungguh gawat. Tianyi-sama dalam bahaya jika berada di Imperial," Miku berwajah panik."Bagaimana sekarang, Tianyi-sama?"

Tianyi terdiam sebentar. Ia berwajah serius.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap masuk ke wilayah Imperial demi mengambil kembali Oria Feather itu. Aku tidak takut dengan apapun. Aku harus tetap ke sana. Demi menghidupkan kembali Sky Kingdom yang sudah dihancurkan Dark King," tukas Tianyi mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sang naga dan Miku terpana mendengarnya. Tianyi bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apa saja demi mengambil kembali Imperial itu.

"Tapi, Tianyi-sama ..." Miku ragu.

"Tenang saja. Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Aku sarankan kalian masuk terlebih dahulu ke Wind Kingdom untuk mendapatkan kartu izin masuk ke Imperial sebagai pengembara. Kalian harus menyamar sebagai pengembara dan carilah bantuan di Wind Kingdom. Karena aku juga mempunyai seorang teman naga yang berwarna biru. Mungkin tuannya bisa membantu kalian untuk memasuki wilayah Dark Kingdom," ujar sang naga hijau.

Tianyi dan Miku mengangguk setuju.

"Ide bagus, Green Dragon," Tianyi tersenyum.

"Jika itu yang telah disetujui oleh Tianyi-sama, aku hanya menurut saja," Miku juga tersenyum.

Naga hijau menatap kedua gadis itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke perbatasan imperial di dekat Wind Kingdom," sang naga menundukkan badannya ke tanah.

Tianyi dan Miku mengangguk. Lantas mereka naik ke atas punggung sang naga.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang naga kemudian.

"Ya, sudah siap, Green!" seru Miku keras.

"Bagus. Kita akan terbang sekarang!" sang naga merentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar. Ia mulai mengepak-ngepakkan kedua sayapnya dan mengambang di udara.

WHUUUSH!

Dalam gerakan kilat, sang naga pun terbang meninggalkan bukit itu. Dia membawa Tianyi dan Miku ke Wind Kingdom untuk mencari bantuan seseorang yang mempunyai seekor naga biru.

Dapatkah mereka menemukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY NOTE :**

 **Hai, sampai jumpa lagi dengan saya, Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Lagi-lagi saya buat cerita baru. Padahal masih banyak cerita yang belum selesai. Ya, anggap aja ini cerita untuk memancing ide cerita lainnya. Mudah-mudahan saya mendapatkan ide buat kelanjutan cerita yang lain.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari grup roleplay facebook yang saya buat sendiri. Jadi, sudah lama juga saya pengen buat fanfic tentang cerita roleplay yang saya buat di grup roleplay facebook. Jadi, akhirnya terwujud juga.**

 **Ok, segini saja untuk chapter 1. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya ...**

 **Please review!**

 **~~~Hikari Syarahmia ~~~**


	2. Mencari

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 4 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE IMPERIAL KINGDOM REVOLUTION**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Mencari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai prediksi, Tianyi dan Miku yang bersama naga hijau, tiba juga di perbatasan Kerajaan Angin atau Wind Kingdom. Wilayah perbatasan itu berupa hutan hijau yang sangat lebat, dimana terdapat pos penjagaan perbatasan kerajaan angin yang dijaga ketat oleh dua petugas khusus.

Atas petunjuk naga hijau, Tianyi dan Miku menyamar agar bisa masuk ke wilayah kerajaan angin guna mendapatkan kartu izin masuk. Sementara naga hijau itu pergi dulu ke sarangnya. Dia akan kembali menemui Tianyi dan Miku jika Miku memanggilnya lagi.

Tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali, dua petugas yang menjaga pos penjagaan perbatasan wilayah kerajaan angin, memberikan izin pada Tianyi dan Miku untuk masuk ke kerajaan angin. Tianyi dan Miku berhasil mendapatkan kartu izin masuk itu, memungkinkan mereka bisa mencari seseorang yang memelihara naga biru agar seseorang itu bisa membantu mereka untuk mendapatkan Oria Feather itu lagi. Semoga saja mereka bisa menemukannya secepatnya.

Kini mereka berada di jalanan kerajaan yang terbuat dari batu. Angin terus bertiup menerpa tempat itu, karena wilayah ini terus ditiup angin tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Baik siang maupun malam, musim terus berganti, angin kencang akan terus bertiup di wilayah ini. Oleh sebab itu, wilayah ini dinamai kerajaan angin.

Kerajaan ini sangat luas. Terdapat kota besar di dalamnya dan diperintah oleh seorang Ratu. Ratu yang bernama Kagamine Rin.

Kagamine Rin ini mempunyai saudara kembar laki-laki yang bernama Kagamine Len. Tapi, Kagamine Len ini berperan sebagai pelayannya Rin karena dia tidak mau menjadi seorang Raja. Hal tersebut dia lakukan demi menjaga kehormatan Rin dan menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa dia adalah saudara kandung Rin serta seorang Raja.

Banyak laki-laki dan gadis yang berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian mereka. Dengan kata lain, mereka ingin menjadi bagian dari hati dua bersaudara kembar itu. Tapi, dua bersaudara kembar itu belum kepikiran untuk mencintai seseorang karena sibuk mengurus kerajaan mereka ini. Apalagi mereka tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi.

Sudut pandang cerita terarah pada Tianyi dan Miku, yang terus berjalan bersama di jalanan kota yang begitu ramai. Di dua sisi jalanan tersebut, dipenuhi pertokoan dan penginapan. Di mana-mana terlihat orang-orang yang saling hilir-mudik. Ada yang sedang berkunjung ke sebuah toko elektronik. Ada yang makan sambil jalan. Ada yang saling berlarian. Pokoknya masih banyak pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, Tianyi pun berkata pada Miku yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Miku-san... Di mana kiranya kita bisa menemukan orang itu?"

Sang pengawal yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau yang melapisi pakaian zirah besinya, menoleh ke arah Tianyi. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi dengan tudung jubahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tianyi-sama. Setidaknya kita harus berusaha mencarinya ke semua tempat," Miku memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya."Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari penginapan dulu sekarang."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Ya, biar aku yang mencari penginapan itu."

Menurunkan tangannya dari dagunya, Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tianyi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua menyibukkan diri mereka untuk mencari penginapan.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku menemukan sebuah penginapan dalam garis lurus jalanan, di mana penginapan itu terletak di sudut jalanan yang membentuk seperti huruf T. Spontan, Miku tersenyum dan menunjuk ke sana.

"Itu... Penginapannya. Kita menginap di sana saja."

Mata Tianyi tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Miku, dia pun mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kita menginap di sana saja."

"Semoga biaya sewanya murah."

"Eh? Biaya sewanya murah?"

Tanda sweatdrop muncul di kepala Tianyi. Miku hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ya, kita harus mencari penginapan yang memiliki biaya sewa murah. Ingat, untuk menghemat uang yang kita miliki sekarang."

"Ah, benar juga sih. Kita sedang krisis."

"Karena itu, anda harus mengikuti saranku ini."

"Baiklah."

Tianyi mengangguk mengerti dengan wajahnya yang polos. Dia menuruti apa yang disarankan Miku padanya. Sebab selain menjadi pengawalnya yang setia, Miku juga bertindak sebagai penasehat yang baik dan memberikan saran yang tepat buatnya. Miku selalu menemaninya di kala suka dan duka. Baginya, Miku adalah sahabatnya serta saudaranya yang paling berharga.

Lantas mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke penginapan yang bernama "Wind Homestay" itu. Di sanalah, mereka akan bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini kuncinya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sang pemilik penginapan, memberikan kunci kamar pada Miku, usai Miku membayar uang sewa kamar seharga 100 emas, hanya selama seminggu saja. Cukup murah. Hal itu bisa menghemat uang yang dimiliki Tianyi saat ini, hanya tinggal 500 emas saja.

Akibat hancurnya istana langit, semua harta benda milik Tianyi tidak dapat diselamatkan. Untung sekali, Miku membawa uang kerajaan langit yang tinggal 600 emas saja. Itupun dia mengambilnya dari kamar Tianyi, atas perintah Tianyi sendiri. Dia sibuk menyelamatkan Tianyi dari amukan si naga berkepala tiga, yang bertujuan menghancurkan istana langit untuk mendapatkan Oria Feather itu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Mereka menjadi pengembara sekarang dan tidak mempunyai kewenangan untuk memerintah tujuh kerajaan itu. Kepemimpinan Tianyi sebagai Ratu Langit yang memimpin negeri Imperial sudah hancur. Dia tidak mempunyai kekuasaan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya telah diambil ahli oleh pihak Kerajaan Kegelapan.

Untuk itu, demi merebut semua itu kembali, Tianyi dan Miku harus mengalahkan Raja yang memimpin Kerajaan Kegelapan itu. Dengan begitu, Oria Feather bisa didapatkan kembali. Lalu Kerajaan Langit bisa dihidupkan lagi.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, sungguh membuat hati Tianyi terpukul. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura yang suram, sambil duduk di bangku batu panjang yang ada di ruang depan penginapan itu.

Miku mendekatinya dan menyadari aura kesuraman yang merayap-rayap di atas kepala Tianyi. Lalu dia menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Aaah... Anda kenapa?"

Dia bertanya tanpa memanggil nama Tianyi di tempat ini, karena ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkeliaran di tempat ini - para pengunjung yang menginap di penginapan ini. Dia takut jika dia menyebut nama "Tianyi" di depan umum seperti ini, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa Tianyi ada di sini. Karena sudah beredar pengumuman dari Kerajaan Kegelapan yang membuat Tianyi diburu dengan imbalan seharga seratus juta emas. Semua orang pasti tergiur dengan jumlah uang sebanyak itu dan akan berusaha keras untuk menangkap Tianyi.

Atas dasar itu, Miku berusaha melindungi Tianyi. Jangan sampai orang-orang di sini mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Tianyi.

Tianyi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi dengan tudung jubahnya. Tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Miku tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi ke kamar saja."

"Hm."

Tianyi mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Miku memberikan kunci kamar itu padanya.

"Ini kuncinya."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sekali lagi, Tianyi mengangguk. Lalu dia berjalan duluan dan diikuti Miku dari belakang.

Sementara itu, beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu, memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh. Pasalnya, penampilan mereka sungguh mengundang kecurigaan bagi orang-orang sekelilingnya. Orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka adalah mata-mata dari kerajaan lain atau buronan yang kini dikejar oleh pihak kerajaan lain. Bermacam-macam pendapat bermunculan di pikiran orang-orang itu.

Di antara orang-orang yang masih berkumpul di ruang depan penginapan itu, ada satu orang yang sangat curiga pada Tianyi dan Miku. Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan mengenakan pakaian zirah besi serba berwarna jingga kehitaman.

'Hmmm... Siapa dua orang yang berjubah itu? Baru kali ini, aku melihatnya,' batinnya seraya berdiri di depan counter penginapan.'Sangat mencurigakan. Lebih baik aku mengawasi mereka.'

Dia baru saja menerima satu kunci kamar dari si pegawai penginapan. Rencananya, dia ingin menginap di sini untuk menghindari seseorang. Tidak mau balik lagi ke rumahnya.

Nama lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pendekar pedang yang bekerja sebagai prajurit keamanan Kerajaan Angin. Dia tinggal menetap di Kerajaan Angin ini, tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak umurnya 7 tahun.

Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga dia kabur dari tugasnya untuk menjaga istana. Menuntunnya untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu di penginapan ini, sampai seseorang yang mencarinya itu, tidak memaksanya lagi.

Sekarang dia merasa sedikit aman setelah tiba di penginapan. Lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dia ingin merilekskan dirinya sejenak. Melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan perasaan yang riang, Naruto bersiul-siul kecil. Sungguh bahagia sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudut pandang tertancap pada dua gadis yang berasal dari Kerajaan Langit, Tianyi dan Miku, yang kini beristirahat di kamar mereka. Mereka melepaskan jubah masing-masing dan mereka tetap berpakaian khas Kerajaan Langit.

Lalu Tianyi langsung merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur yang bisa dibilang kurang nyaman karena harga sewanya murah sehingga pelayanan kamar ini kurang memuaskan daripada yang diharapkan.

Bayangkan saja, ukuran kamar ini hanya sekitar 4x4 meter. Terbuat dari batu. Dilengkapi perabotan yang sederhana berupa satu tempat tidur, kursi dan meja. Juga ada lampu yang terpasang di tengah langit-langit kamar, tidak menyala karena ada penerangan alami dari sinar sang surya yang masuk lewat jendela kaca. Hanya ada satu jendela yang melengkapi kamar itu. Suasananya cukup dingin karena tiupan angin yang masuk lewat celah ventilasi, yang berada di atas jendela kaca itu.

Lumayan. Satu kata itulah yang bisa diberikan di saat kamu menginap di sini. Tianyi dan Miku berpendapat yang sama. Tidak ada tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi sebentar, sebelum berhasil menemukan orang yang memelihara Naga Biru itu.

Mereka memikirkan orang yang memelihara Naga Biru itu sekarang. Memikirkan di mana seharusnya mereka bisa mencarinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pasti yang diberikan oleh si Naga Hijau, hanya dia mengatakan bahwa orang itu memelihara Naga Biru. Orang itu bisa membantu mereka untuk merebut kembali Istana Langit.

Saking kerasnya memikirkan hal itu, membuat Miku mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Wajahnya tampak serius sehingga mengundang Tianyi untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa, Miku-san?"

Miku berhenti mondar-mandir dan berdiri menghadapkan dirinya pada Tianyi.

"Aku sedang memikirkan di mana orang yang memelihara Naga Biru itu. Secepatnya kita harus mencari informasi tentangnya."

"Caranya bagaimana?"

"Bertanya langsung pada orang-orang."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi, aku takut hal itu akan membahayakan kita."

"Iya juga. Jadi, bagaimana caranya lagi?"

Miku memasang wajah yang kusut. Tianyi terdiam sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari baringnya dan memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu dia pun menyahut.

"Memang... Tidak ada cara lain selain bertanya pada orang-orang. Tapi, itu akan membuat orang curiga pada kita nantinya. Hmmm... Kira-kira bagaimana lagi ya?"

"Ya, itulah yang sedang kupikirkan...," Miku melirik ke arah lain."Atau begini saja, kita tanya saja pada pemilik penginapan ini atau pegawai di penginapan ini. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan curiga kalau kita menanyakan itu."

"Hmmm... Ide yang sangat bagus. Aku setuju saja."

Tianyi mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang manis. Miku juga tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang simpul.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku bergerak sekarang."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa belikan makanan. Aku lapar..."

"Baik, aku akan membelikannya untuk Tianyi-sama."

"Untuk kamu juga ya."

"Baik."

Miku mengangguk. Lantas mengambil jubahnya yang tergantung di paku yang menancap di dinding. Dia memakai jubahnya itu, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya.

Berbekal pedang yang senantiasa terus terpasang di pinggangnya, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar kamar. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan suara yang pelan.

KLAP!

Tianyi menatap kepergian Miku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Semoga saja kamu bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang orang itu, Miku-san."

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit kamar itu. Berdoa khidmat pada sang pencipta alam ini.

Sementara itu, Miku sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua itu. Bersamaan Naruto juga keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat Miku yang berjalan melewatinya.

SET!

Wajah Miku sempat terlihat oleh Naruto. Naruto pun bengong dan terus memperhatikan Miku sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Seketika saffir birunya menajam. Wajahnya tersirat keseriusan yang ingin menyelidiki gadis berjubah hijau itu. Lantas dia masuk lagi ke kamar.

Satu detik kemudian, dia keluar sambil menutup pintunya kembali. Dia juga mengenakan jubah hitam beserta tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya. Ditambah kacamata hitam untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya. Sempat berganti pakaian secepat kilat.

Sungguh membuat orang akan curiga ketika melihat penampilannya yang sangat menyolok. Terkesan sebagai mata-mata atau buronan yang kabur dari penjara. Namun, yang jelas, keberadaannya juga terancam sekarang karena seseorang yang kini mengejarnya.

Pedang kesayangannya tampak tergantung di pinggangnya, tersembunyi di balik jubah hitamnya. Pakaian dalaman yang dia kenakan adalah kaos jingga dan celana hitam panjang. Sepatu hitam juga membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dengan mengendap-endap, dia mengikuti Miku dari belakang. Jangan sampai Miku mengetahui bahwa dia sedang mengikuti Miku. Dia berlagak seperti detektif profesional, yang mendadak dia lakukan hari ini.

Miku sendiri tidak menyadari juga bahwa dia diikuti Naruto. Dia terus berjalan santai menuruni tangga yang menuju ke lantai satu.

Setiba di lantai satu, Miku memperhatikan keadaan sejenak. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruang depan penginapan itu. Hanya terlihat dua gadis berpakaian gaun khas Kerajaan Angin, yang sedang berjaga di counter.

Mengangguk kepalanya, Miku berwajah sangat serius dan langsung berjalan menghampiri dua gadis penjaga counter itu.

"Permisi..." kata Miku yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya."Aku ingin bertanya."

Salah satu dari dua gadis penjaga itu, gadis berambut biru panjang, tersenyum pada Miku.

"Ya, anda ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apakah anda tahu tentang orang yang memelihara Naga Biru di kerajaan ini?"

Ekspresi dua gadis itu berubah. Mereka terkejut begitu. Lalu si gadis berambut biru itu menjawab.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Anda tahu... Kalau orang yang memelihara Naga Biru itu adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya di Kerajaan ini. Dia dikenal sebagai 'Devil Swordman', yang pernah menghancurkan Istana Angin, sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar itu, Miku tidak terkejut sama sekali, justru tersenyum simpul. Sebaliknya Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik tangga, yang terkejut setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Apa!? Gadis itu ingin mencari orang yang memelihara Naga Biru itu!?' batin Naruto yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **UnderScore Ivan: terima kasih.**

 **Uciha sutisna: thank you.**

 **Riki Ryugasaki: ya, AU. Belum tau pair buat Naruto. Lihat saja kelanjutan ceritanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Wah, udah setahun lebih berlalu, saya menunda fic ini. Oke, karena udah ada niat yang kuat, makanya saya melanjutkan fic ini karena ada orang yang mendesak saya untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Maaf ya jika saya telah menundanya. Karena itu, saya akan berusaha keras untuk melanjutkannya sampai tamat nantinya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 4 April 2017**


End file.
